Bohagande
'Bohagande' 'Bloodline Bane: '''Black Karma The Bohagande are hated by fate, constantly cursed with misfortune. In addition to the Feral Curse all Gangrel suffer, they possess a persistent version of the Tainted Condition as though they'd diablerized a Vampire with Blood Potency equal to their own. This does not manifest as whispers of distraction, but simple bad luck. 'Sunnikuse' • Jinx : '''Cost:' None : Dice Pool: Wits + Larceny + Sunnikuse : Action: Instant : Duration: One roll : Requirement: 'Must touch her victim. Touching her victim lightly, the Bohagande performs a quick exchange of karma, her bad luck for his good. (This may require a touch attack, if the target does not wish to be touched!) The victim's next mundane attribute or skill roll takes a penalty equal to her successes, and the Bohagande's next mundane attribute or skill adds an equal number of dice. This effect lingers for only a scene; if either does not make any further rolls during the scene the benefits of Jinx fade. A subject can be under the influence of only one use of Jinx at a time, and a Bohagande can have no more than one "unused" success at his disposal at one time. •• Evil Eye'' : '''Cost: 1 Vitae : Dice Pool: None, enhances Jinx : Action: Reflexive The Bohagande is no longer bound by proximity: a simple glance is enough to devour a man’s karma. This enhances Jinx, allowing the Bohagande to use it against anyone she can see as a reflexive action. She may even use it in response to actions, though she must be aware of the action (thus a Wits + Intelligence roll for memory would be hard to affect, but a Dexterity + Drive roll would be quite simple). ''••• Calamity'' : Cost: 1 Vitae : Dice Pool: None, enhances Jinx : Requirement: 'A personal possession, which must be tainted with the cursed Vitae, either on your person or held in your hand. The Bohagande may move beyond sipping karma to devouring it, trading windfall for calamity. Victims of the Bohagande's Jinx lose the 10-again, 9-again, 8-again and Rote quality from the cursed roll (which may invoke a Clash of Wills against supernatural fortune). Should the victim fail the cursed roll he suffers a Dramatic Failure. Similarly, if the Bohagande succeeds her next roll the results are upgraded to an Exceptional Success. Note: Only the results become exceptional, no extra successes are added. So while a blessed attack might deliver a nasty condition, it will not deal any extra damage. •••• Twist of Fate'' : '''Cost: 2 Vitae : Dice Pool: Manipulation + Subterfuge + Sunnikuse : Action: Reflexive : Requirement: Target must be the Bohagande herself, or another character within direct sight. Roll Results : Dramatic Failure: The next roll made for any character that is made to cause harm or disadvantage to the Bohagande is improved by one degree of success (dramatic failure to failure, failure to success, or success to exceptional success). If gradation does not apply, such as on an attack roll, add three successes to any roll against the vampire. : Failure: No effect. : Success: The result of the roll can be made more successful or less successful by one degree. That is, a success can be turned into an exceptional success or a failure, while a dramatic failure can be changed to only a regular failure. If gradation does not apply, add or subtract a number of successes equal to those achieved in the power's activation roll. Negative successes constitute a simple failure, not a dramatic failure. : Exceptional Success: The result of the target's roll can be changed two full steps in either direction. An exceptional success can be turned into a failure, or a dramatic failure can be turned into an exceptional success. If gradation does not apply, the successes achieved in the power's activation roll can be added to or subtracted from those of the affected action. Twist of Fate can only be used on Instant actions. Though Reflexive, it can only be used once a turn. ''••••• Gift of the Crow'' : Cost: 1 Vitae, 1 Willpower : Dice Pool: Wits + Larceny + Sunnikuse - Resolve + Blood Potency; improves Jinx : Action: '''Resisted : '''Duration: Scene It's said that bad luck happens in threes, and it's certainly true that misfortune is rarely isolated to a single incident. When activating Jinx the Bohagande may specify a single skill and take a penalty to her dicepool equal to her victim's Resolve + Blood Potency. The penalties from Jinx apply to all rolls of that skill for the remainder of the scene. The Bohagande, on the other hand, gains a bonus to that skill equal to her successes for the same period. A given person can only be the target of this Discipline once per scene. 'Source' This Blood & Smoke conversion of the Bohagande was inspired by PenDragon, whose version can be found here. Category:Bohagande Category:Translations Category:Unique Disciplines Category:Bloodlines